


Bed...Now!

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bedtime, Bedtime Refusal, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Elros and Elrond try to get out bedtime.





	Bed...Now!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work inspired by Natasha_Rostova's amazing art on DeiventArt and who has some awesome stories on here.

"But Maglor...Don't you like us being around?" Asked Elros and Elrond looking up at Maglor who stood there a bit flustered. 

"Of course I do," Maglor said. 

"Then why are you sending us to bed?" Elrond asked. 

"Well...maybe you can stay up a bit longer," Maglor said hesitantly. 

"No. You two cannot stay up longer. Go to bed," Said Maedhros walking into the room looking at the twins. 

"But we are not tried," Elros said pouting. Maedhros folded his arms and looked down at them. 

"Bed. Now." He said firmly. Elrond opened his mouth to protest but Maedhros held up his hand and replied, "Bed. Now. Maglor and I will be there to say goodnight to you soon." 

The twins looked at the ground defeated and sent angry glares at Maedhros but walked to their bedroom. Once they left Maedhros sighed and said, "How in the world did our parents deal with us and bedtime?" 

"I wish I knew...I do have to give them credit they are creative to avoid bedtime." Maglor said. 

"Kano you are the only one who lets them avoid bedtime," Maedhros said as he walked after the twins to wish them a good night. Maglor sighed and followed him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated


End file.
